fnafhsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy
Freddy is the main character in Five Nights at Freddy's: High School. He is the guitarist and singer of The Animatronics band. Etymology Freddy is a diminutive used by both men and women whose names contain the Germanic element -fred, notable examples of such being Frederick, Frederica, and Alfred. Description of Freddy "He would definitely be a very confident person and he goes through life carefree without thinking so much about the problems he can cause around him. He would undoubtedly take his entire team to victory, he is able to give good scoldings to his teammates because he has very great confidence, his only problem is when there is a lot of public in front of him as he suffers from stage fright. That's right, he can be a little insecure at times because he gets some strange attacks at times, but we know that he will know how to be a great leader when he learns how to solve his problems. His relationship with Chica would be the best because he's the only one able to understand what she says or at least not be upset with her mood swings, so Chica really enjoys his company. Bonnie is motivated to be encouraged and not give up in life, so he loves to be at Freddy's side because he is the only one who understands his humor. And with Foxy he would be a friend with whom he usually runs away from the problems he gets him into, so he really has an adventurous companion."- Edd00chan describing Freddy in "Si Five Nights at Freddy's Fueran Adolescentes" ("If Five Nights at Freddy's were teens") Appearance He's a boy with slightly tan skin, tall stature, and average build. He has blue eyes and a semi-long brown hair, that he wears in a messy hairstyle. From Season 2, he starts wearing his hair tied in a ponytail. When he's wearing his uniform, he wears a white shirt with a red tie, dark blue pants, and black shoes. When he's not wearing his uniform, he wears a dark gray short sleeve t-shirt over a dark blue one, and he also wears dark blue jeans. Past When he was little, he enjoyed the solitude of going unnoticed and of noticing anything, at least that's what he believed. Due to unexplained reasons, he has Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). His mind generated a second personality (an alter) that reflected everything he really wanted but refused to accept. That alter would be called Fred: His "Shadow" and due to the things he did while Freddy was not aware, that they were not very good, he got tired, getting to the point of hating his alter Fred and denying that he was the representation of what he most desired. Personality He is a happy and positive person who would do anything for his friends, causing him to end up getting into trouble (Although he always tries to avoid it). He enjoys going unnoticed among others because he is very humble and doesn't like to stand out. On the other hand has another personality called Fred who represents a very contrary to him but who claims to be the "real Freddy", who does what he really wants. Due to his lack of impulse control, he ends up putting Freddy in serious problems. However, in the end, they get to understand each other and Freddy realizes that he does need Fred. Relationships Here are the relationships of Freddy with the other characters. Family: Freddy's Mother They seem to have a normal mother-son relationship. His mother is shown asking him if he has taken his pills, and she seems to be caring, though Freddy gets a bit exasperated when she asks him about his medicaments. His mother tells him to "not cause trouble", implying she knows about Fred, and she asks him to control him. Friends: Bonnie At first, Freddy saw him as a bit reserved, like Foxy, but one of the things he found better about him was that he seemed studious, and he thought that having the nerd on his side wasn't a bad idea. But anyway, he discovers that he only wore glasses to sleep in class, so everything he thought about him was nullified. Later, it's known that Bonnie is a little angry with him for ruining his strategy to sleep in class. In The Weirdest Group in the World, Freddy manages to convince Bonnie to join the group, saying that he seems too useless to belong in the band. This angers Bonnie, who decides to stay as the guitar of the group out of spite. Without Freddy, Bonnie wouldn't be part of The Animatronics. Freddy is very impressed with Bonnie's performance in The Hidden Bonnie, unable to believe that he doesn't think he has won, which is demonstrated in Fighting Against Feelings, where Freddy is impressed that Bonnie doesn't realize that he had been better than Bon, but still leaves him alone. Chica The first thing Freddy noticed about her is that she was alone with no one around her being a girl, which is strange since girls aren't usually alone. He thought of her as a bit weird at first, but her positive attitude made him consider her as an option to go sit with her. In Chica's Dream, Chica adopts a pretty friendly attitude toward Freddy, probably because he's the new kid. In addition, it's Freddy who gives her the idea of starting her own band. In The Weirdest Group in the World, Freddy is the first to volunteer to join the group, which leaves Chica happy. In Mangle and The Toys, Chica gets angry at Freddy and Bonnie for admiring Meg, from the rival team, so much. Though this attraction is not shown in later episodes. When Fred starts flirting with Chica, Chica believing it was Freddy, she thinks it's pretty weird, buts he seems to care about him when Fox throws a triangle at his head. Foxy At first, Freddy saw him as a weird, reserved and rebellious boy, but this didn't stop him from deciding to sit with him in class. Still, things didn't go very well for poor Freddy, because when he tripped on Foxy's leg, he accidentally kissed him in the mouth. This, in addition to being totally embarrassing for both, angers Foxy, so their relationship doesn't start on the right foot. Still, in Chica's Dream, Freddy makes Foxy feel a little scared by what happened previously. Foxy gets mad at him when he seems to be attracted to Meg, the leader of the opposing team. Though this attraction is not shown in later episodes. In Shadow Freddy Shows Up, when he thinks Fred was Freddy when he flirted with Chica, he "accidentally" throws a triangle at Freddy's head, showing signs of envy (Envy that is repeated in Between Love and Hate). However, despite everything, Foxy still considers him a friend and a fundamental part of The Animatronics, despite not saying it very openly. Golden Freddy Freddy is the first to accept for Golden to join the group, so their relationship begins on the right foot. In Shadow Freddy Shows Up, Golden gets a little upset with Freddy (who was actually Fred) when he steals the spotlight when they sing Light, Fire, Destruction, since Freddy was supposed to be only a second guitar. Freddy is often seen worrying about Golden and having a very friendly relationship with him, despite feeling a bit jealous of the fact that he got to be the singer of the band. They're often seen next to each other and they enjoy each other's company a lot. Joy In Shadow Freddy Shows Up, after Freddy returns to take control of his body (since Fred was controlling him), he accidentally insults Joy, when in truth he wanted to insult Fred. Seeing that the girl was scared, he worries about her, believing that Fred had done something to her. This comes off as funny to Joy, who recommends him to go to the infirmary because he had hit his head against the floor. Love interests: Cami In chapter two of the second season (Discover Who You Are) it shows that he got a crush on her, saying that she was perfect because after an argument with Fred he accidentally touched Cami's chest. She made a frightening gesture with angry red eyes but then greeted him by touching his chest back as if nothing had happened. Fred implies he got a crush on her because "She touched him! And it wasn't to punch him!". However, this crush isn't explored in the rest of Season 2. Rivals: Meg In Mangle and the Toys, she makes fun of the entire band of The Animatronics, so their relationship does not start on the right foot. Still, he seems to show attraction to her, though this attraction is not shown in later episodes. Owynn This is a one-sided rivalry/hatred, coming from Owynn. In his song, it's implied that he and Freddy know each other from before joining the school, and he says that Freddy is the reason he does every bad thing he plans to do. It is also implied he has something to do why Freddy had to change schools. However, it really doesn't seem like Freddy remembers him at all and he doesn't seem to care about Owynn. Others: Fred Fred is Freddy's alter. He is a personality that was split from Freddy when he refused to accept everything he wanted, and it is implied that he was created as a coping mechanism. They both have some kind of rivalry, and they often fight about who deserves to control the body. Fred's first appearance was in Freddy's Ghost, where Fred insists that Fred has to let him out and take the body, and tries to convince him that he has to be a vocalist and not just a second guitarist. Freddy tries to ignore these comments from Fred, which for him are only a nuisance, with unsuccessful results. In Shadow Freddy Shows Up, Fred manages to take Freddy's body, and it shows how Freddy battles against him. At the end of the episode, when Freddy manages to take his body again, he expresses his anger towards Fred, which does not improve their relationship. As episodes go forward you can see that their relationship is improving, although it's still strange and awkward at times. Habilities Musical: * Singing: As he's said, he really loves singing, since he wants to be a really famous singer. * Rap: He also knows how to rap, as seen in The Animatronics' Rap. * Guitar: He can also play guitar, although he isn't as skilled as Bonnie. Weaknesses * Fred: His biggest fear is Fred since a lot of the problems he has have been caused by him. He's afraid of Fred ruining everything, like his friendships. He's also scared of being "his true self", which is exactly what Fred says he is. * Races: Although the specials are not canon, if they were, Freddy would be bad at sports, due to his physique; to the point that he couldn't explore his potential even with Fred. * Shyness and cowardice: His biggest problem is that he is a shy and very cowardly person both socially and when it comes to demonstrating talent or getting attention (which seems quite counterproductive in I'm a mess! because he comes off as quite secure and confident on it). Songs * The Animatronics' Rap * I'm Stronger Than You * Are You The Wolf Or The Sheep? * I Can't Even Breathe (with Fred) * All I Want Counter of times he appears in episodes Season one (20/30) Season two (17/17) Trivia * The voice of Freddy in the first two episodes was made by the creator of the series Edd00chan, from Chica's Dream his voice would be interpreted by DannCat. * Joy's song was a positive trigger for him, which made him start controlling the body once again. * His personality was a lot more different in the first episodes before Fred showed up. * Inside of him, he wants to sing, but he can't put his mind to do it because of his fear of standing out, which is why Fred tries so hard to make him show off for once. * Fred and Freddy are the living image of Yin and Yang: Two very opposite beings but that after all, one can't exist without the other, although neither one nor the other is bad. * Edd00chan revealed that Freddy is the only one of the students that's using the default uniform of the school. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters